


La Loba and the Reaper

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Werewolf OC - Freeform, Wolfdog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Bella was once a member of Blackwatch, when she joins Overwatch she finds herself being hunted by not only Talon but also a new threat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i have worked on this for soooo long. I have rewritten the beginning so many times. But i hope you all enjoy this first chapter, i hope to have the next chapter out soon.

Bella knew she was dreaming, this was the only time she ever got to see him anymore. She recognized this memory, it was after he proposed. They had announced their engagement and after many congratulations and questions from the Overwatch and Blackwatch team, they headed to the beach together. No one was down here, she remembered how happy she was that they were alone. She found herself in her old bathing suit, it was black and it hugged her body nicely. Gabe loved when she wore it.

She glanced up and saw him standing on the sand his feet in the water, he was wearing swim trunks and a loose shirt. From the back he looked so relaxed, his shoulders weren’t tensed and he didn’t look anxious. He looked happy. She approached him, slipping her hand into his larger one. She held his hand tight and leaned her head against his upper arm, she heard him let out a content hum. He was oblivious to the way she trembled.

“I miss you,” she said.

“Miss me? Hermosa, I’m right here.” He laughed. Bella glanced up at him and saw how happy and relaxed he looked. His eyes were bright and his face was full of life and happiness, despite the scars that were on his face, he looked so happy. She loved seeing him like this.

“Yeah you are.” She smiled, tears pricked at her eyes.

“I was thinking, let’s have a small wedding. Nothing big and ridiculous, just something small and romantic.” He grinned, god he looked so happy.

“I like that. How about in that small chapel in Ilios, you know the one where the man let us hide and gave us dinner. Or did you want it to be a catholic church?” she asked, her heart breaking and tears threatening to fall.

“I haven’t prayed to god in a long time, I might burn up if I step foot into a catholic church,” he laughed, “The church in Ilios will do just fine. It was a really cute place.”

“Or how about that church in Dorado? It’s a catholic church, but we could go there. That city is special to us anyways.” She smiled.

“It is. But I think the on in Ilios will work.”

“That sounds wonderful. Who should we invite?” Bella asked, her voice cracked.

“I’ll fly my sister out, I know she’ll try to come. And how about everyone we work with? At least those we like. Would you want to invite your family?”

“I like that idea. I’ll ask my dad but I don’t know if he would want to come. You have to invite Jack and Jesse.” You said smiling, he rolled his eyes at you. God this seemed so real, why wasn’t it? It was just a memory she was dreaming of.

“Fine, it is because of Jack that we met. If he didn’t bring your hand cuffed butt into the base I never would have met the love of my life. And Jesse will come no matter what, I’ll have to tell him and Genji no pranks.” He grumbled, you clung to him tighter as you noticed the sun was almost gone.

“Gabe,” Bella said, her voice almost frantic.

“Yes, mi amor?”

“I love you, so much. I love you so damn much. You made me so happy. God, I love you so much Gabriel.” Bella said, clinging to him tighter. The sun was almost gone now, “Say you love me back Gabe, please. Please say it back.” She begged, but he was silent and soon the world got dark and Bella knew she was alone, yet she was still clinging onto someone’s arm. She looked up and saw a bone white mask starring down at her.

“Reaper,” she gasped letting go of his arm and stepping away. The beach was gone and she found herself in a darkness she couldn’t fight. This always happened, Gabe would always vanish before he could tell her he loved her back. He was always replaced with Reaper. She didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he was actively hunting ex Overwatch agents, and because of the recall his hunting had increased.

The figure approached her and she barred her teeth in warning, a low growl coming from her throat. He seemed to hesitate but he kept coming towards her. She noticed he was wearing a long black coat and he had a heavy looking belt on his waist, it looked so familiar. The figure continued stalking towards her until her back hit a wall.

The dream world burst into life and she was in Dorado, she remembered this day. It was during the Day of the Dead festival. Gabe had set up an altar for his parents and helped her set up one for her grandmother and another woman. The moon cast the world into a bright light yet Reaper stayed in front of her. He tilted his head to side, Bella wandered if dying in your dream was an ill omen. Maybe she would finally die and then she would be reunited with Gabe… Maybe.

Reaper stepped closer, his clawed hands traced the side of her neck and grabbed a bit of her hair. It was a dream, she knew that, but the feeling felt so real. She should wake up, yet something compelled her to stay asleep. He leaned his mask closer to her face, in the eye sockets she could swear she found herself starring into reddish colored eyes. She sniffed him and found his smell to be familiar, caramel and coffee mixed with wet dirt.

“I will always love you,” he whispered, his voice hoarse yet recognizable.

Bella jolted awake and looked around her small room. Her clock said it was just passed midnight, the full moon outside cast her room in a soft light, she could see Shadow sleeping on his bed. Her combat boots next to her closet, her side arm was on her bedside table. She sniffed the air and didn’t smell anyone strange, it was just her and Shadow. She got out of bed and checked her small flat, there wasn’t anyone inside. She found her pulse rifle still in its case in her closet. There was no one there, only her and Shadow. She sighed and went back to bed.

“It was just a dream,” she whispered, her fingers playing with the ring that hung around her neck, “It was only a dream.”

She could tell herself that for the rest of the night, but deep down she knew that the dream meant more than nothing. This isn’t the first time she had a dream like this, course it is the first time Reaper ever spoke to her. Usually he just stared at her or gently touched her face. She just didn’t want to admit what the dream meant, it made her feel horrible just thinking about that. Gabe was dead, she was at his funeral. She saw the Swiss headquarters blow up. He was gone. Yet the feeling in her stomach didn’t leave.

“He’s dead. He isn’t Reaper,” She said trying to convince herself that her gut feeling was wrong, “He can’t be Reaper.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper has a dream that means more than he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this fic. The third part is already done, i just need to edit it.

Reaper knew he was dreaming, he didn’t sleep often but when he did he always dreamt of her. He always dreamt of her dark hair, her dark amber colored eye, her crooked smile. He was lying in his bed, his old bed from the Swiss base. He looked around the room and everything was as he remembered it being; his dresser was against one wall, his shotguns were safely beneath his bed, his body armor was on his chair along with his combat boots and beanie. Along the walls were some pictures and a few medals.

He saw a shape come from the bathroom, he glanced over and saw her. She was in one of his shirts and nothing else, she smiled at him as she climbed into bed with him. He suddenly remembered this day, it was the first time they slept together. They had been flirting with each other since she first joined Blackwatch. The attraction was instantaneous, for both. Since the first day he saw he knew she was the one.

As she got into bed with him, he smirked as he remembered how intense the sex was. It went from frantic and rough fucking to slow and sensual love making. In his dream, he could feel the burn on his back from where her nails had dug into him. His smirk grew when he remembered how sore she was for the next few days.

“Hey guapo,” she said kissing him.

“Hello mi amor. I miss you,”

“I was only in the bathroom Gabe.” She laughed, her eye was bright and the smile on her face was infectious.

“Yeah, I know.” He said, taking her face in his hands. He noticed the sunlight coming in the room, the sun was almost going to set. He knew what that meant and his heart sank.

“So, Commander Reyes, does this mean we’ll have to fill out paper work?”

“Hell no, I’m Commander of Blackwatch and you’re my girlfriend. We don’t have to fill anything out.” He snorted pulling her close to his body.

“What about Jackie? He’s gonna be upset.” She laughed.

“Yeah, I’ll tell him.”

“I bet he’s going to want me to switch to being an Overwatch agent.”

“He’ll want you to, but you’re not going anywhere.” He smiled down at her, she gave him a toothy grin and she laid her head on his chest. Gabe noticed the sunlight was closer to being gone, he held her tighter in his arms. It can’t end yet, it wasn’t fair, he thought.

“Gabe, I’m glad I came with Morrison that day.” She said softly.

“Why is that?” he asked as he stared at the light that was leaving the room, his voice was stiff and he could feel his eyes filling up with tears.

“Because I never would have met you silly.” She said holding him tighter, “I love you, so much. I love you so damn much. You made me so happy. God, I love you so much Gabriel,” She said frantically, he was silent as tears ran down his face, “Say you love me back Gabe, please. Please say it back.”

The sun finally set and everything was dark, but he still felt her in his arms. He looked down and saw he was now standing up. She was wearing clothes now, her usual mission attire that he remembered her wearing in Blackwatch. But now she had on a copper colored wolf mask. She looked up at him and jumped back with a startled gasp.

“Reaper,” she hissed, he heard her let out a growl, it honestly scared him. In the shadows of the dark world he saw glowing yellow eyes and large wolf shapes roaming the darkness. Growls and faint howls could be heard.

He ignored the shapes and the sounds, this was just a dream so he couldn’t get hurt. He walked closer to her, she was growling still but was backing away from him. When her back hit something solid the world changed, they were in Dorado. Reaper recognized this memory, it was the day they joined the Day of the Dead festival. He helped her make an altar for her grandmother and an old woman she didn’t name, she only said the woman was a friend. She was wearing her Blackwatch uniform now, she still had that mask on though.

He was so close to her he could touch her, so he did. He grabbed a piece of her brown hair and held it between his gloved fingers and ran his knuckles over the side of her neck. She was staring up at him, through the eye sockets of her mask he saw her bright amber colored eye starring up at him. Her good eye always seemed like it would glow in the dark, he always loved her eye color.

“I will always love you.” he said as he leaned in close to her face, his voice now hoarse and broken. He saw her eyes go wide beneath her mask and she looked like she was going to reach forward for his mask but he woke up.

Reaper was lying on is back in his bed, he was in a safe house in Mexico. He was an hour away from Dorado, he hated going back there. He sighed and ran his hand down his face. He looked around his room and saw everything was where he left it when he went to bed. His jacket was hanging up on the back of his door, his boots were next to his bed, his hellfire shotguns were leaning against his bed side table. He had these dreams of her at least once a month.

“It was just a dream. She’s dead.” He growled, he found a report of her death several years ago. She died in a car accident, not much of her body was left from the accident. She was buried beside his empty grave, he never visited her.

Part of him believed this was just a dream, his mind playing tricks on him and hurting him more than usual. But another part, another part was sure that she was alive somewhere. He didn’t know if she would even want to see him, he was a monster. He was working with the bad guys now, he wasn’t Gabriel Reyes anymore, that man died years ago. He had a plan that involved hurting everyone he once knew and getting revenge. He hoped if she was alive she would stay away from him, he didn’t want her getting hurt. He didn’t understand why she was wearing a mask though, she never wore a mask, it was always a bandana.

“It was just a dream.” He repeated, this time he said it sadly. A tear ran down his face and he rolled over in his bed and tried to get some sleep. He couldn’t dwell on the past, she was dead and gone. He had other things to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets up with two old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. There will be blood and gore in this chapter, so keep that in mind. Also Alejandra is the girl in the Overwatch short with Soldier 76. Enjoy :)

Bella had taken up residence in Dorado, she was looking for work and nostalgia got the better of her and she ended up staying longer than she meant. Plus, when she came across a young girl named Alejandra, defending an omnic from Los Muertos, she intervened. After that, the girl’s mother offered a place to stay and Bella stayed. The memories forced her, along with the young girl who seemed determined to be a hero, to stay. Plus, it was nice having a bed and all the baked goods she could want.

Bella was standing in an alley near the market looking up at the full moon, she inhaled deeply. She could feel the change just below the surface, it was easy to control for her. It was asking and begging to be free, promising her strength and senses her human form would never know. She ignored the urge and swallowed thickly, it would have to wait another night. She had no need to turn. The night was calm and quiet, except for the obnoxious chewing and licking sound coming from beside her.

“Do you have to do that so loud?” she asked the dog, he was biting himself and making gross slurping noises.

“I’m cleaning myself.” He grumbled looking up at her, his voice echoed in her mind softly, he licked his chops and panted softly.

“You’re gross,” She muttered, “Come on, let’s get home. I’m feeling itchy.”

"Stay to the alleys then. When you’re feeling itchy something is going to happen.”

“I know.” Bella said rolling her eyes. The two stayed in the alleys, no one was out this late except gang members and the occasional beggar. None of them bothered Bella, though they would occasionally say things to her. They would whistle to her and call her different names, but they never tried anything. If they did try something, she could handle herself. She was once a member of Blackwatch, she could take on almost anything.

Bella and Shadow were a block away from the market place when she heard a pulse rifle going off and the sounds of a revolver. She turned towards the noise and sniffed the air, on the breeze she caught two scents. The smell of pulse ammunition and soap mixed with the smell of cigars and whiskey.

“Bella, it’s Jack and Jesse.”

“I know. What are they doing here?” Bella ran towards the sound of gunshots, she put her mask on and reached behind her back and pulled out a rifle that was folded in half. She popped the pieces into place and got ready to run into battle. When she came to the market she saw a familiar cowboy and a vigilante hiding behind the monument. Bella expected to see Los Muertos, but was surprised when she saw Talon agents.

“Talon? What the hell are they doing here?” Bella whispered. She pulled the smoke grenades from her belt and threw them out around the monument. She ran out and grabbed the two men and hauled them back to safety.

“Bella? Is that you?” Jesse asked, reloading his revolver.

“Who else would save you two?” she scoffed.

“Enough talking, we got to move!” Soldier 76 growled, he ran down an alley away from the market place, Jesse behind him. Bella started to move, but she froze. She turned around and saw the Talon agents through the smoke. She glanced and saw Shadow, who seemed to know what she was thinking. The urge was stronger now, begging her to be free. Begging her to let loose and go wild. It would be free.

“Bella, we got to move darlin.” Jesse said coming back. Bella threw him her gun and her mask, she dropped her bag at his feet, she removed her boots and her clothes. Jesse stared at her like she just grew a second head, “Whoa honey, I won’t lie, I’ve thought of this before but now ain’t the time.”

“Don’t flatter yourself cowboy, you aren’t my type.” She scoffed.

“Bella! What the hell are you doing? We need to move, now!” 76 had come back and was clearly surprised to see a naked Bella, beneath his mask she saw his face turn red while Jesse covered his eyes. She grabbed several more smoke bombs and threw them out.

“You ain’t my Commander anymore Jackie, you can’t order me around anymore. I hope you two aren’t afraid of the big bad wolf.” She said, smirking. Both men noticed her eye was darker and her teeth looked different, they looked longer and sharper. She stepped into the smoke with Shadow at her side, both men were going to go after her until they heard the snapping of bone and tearing of skin, then a growl that sent a chill through their bodies.

“What the fuck.” Jesse muttered, a memory he would like to forget came to his mind. The day he lost his arm he remembered laying in a cold room, the pain causing him to come in and out of consciousness. He remembered his side and torso being slick with something wet and hot, then he heard a growl. He remembered seeing a hulking beast attacking the men who hurt him while Bella’s old dog, Ash, was crouched above him snarling. He could have sworn the large creature looked at him and he saw Bella’s eyes. Bella said a bear was there and it took out the men before it wondered off wounded, he figured the blood loss made him imagine he was looking at Bella. He obviously had seen correctly.

Through the smoke both men saw a hulking shape, a strange roar and growl mixture was heard, then they heard screams of terror and then guns going off. The flash from the weapons briefly showed a creature and what looked like Shadow, attacking the Talon agents, the agents screamed in terror and then in pain. Jesse and 76 jumped when they heard the ripping of limbs, breaking of bones, and gurgling of blood. The men that were screaming for help were silenced with a sickening crack.

“Fucking hell.” Jesse said holding his gun tighter in his hands. 76 stood with his gun ready to fire, Jesse noticed the old man was trembling slightly.

As soon as the sounds started, they stopped. Then there was a deep howl, it echoed throughout the city causing every dog in the area to start howling and barking back. The only thing that was heard was heavy breathing and sniffing. The smoke began to clear and in the middle of the market sat Shadow looking up at a large wolf standing on its back legs. It was just over six feet, about the height of both men, its coat was a grey color with hints of reddish brown.

Around the creature were the dead Talon agents, many were ripped apart and had large bites on their bodies. Many were ripped apart or missing limbs, while others were disemboweled. Blood coated the ground, along with pieces of human bodies. Jesse covered his nose when they smell of blood hit him, he gagged slightly but held down his food.

“Fuck.” 76 muttered at the carnage, the creature turned its head to the two men. They gasped when they saw its eyes, one eye was a dark amber while the other had a scar running across the eye leaving it white. Blood stained its muzzle and bits of flesh hung off its claws.

“Bella?” Jesse asked, stepping forward. He grimaced when his boot stepped in the blood. The creature let out a low chuff at them, as if it was confirming their thoughts. The creature stepped back and changed back to the Bella both men knew, she stumbled back and stood there awkwardly. They noticed she had a bullet wound in her thigh and her shoulder.

“Shit she’s hurt.” Jesse said rushing to her. 76 removed his jacket and wrapped it around her naked body, they examined her wounds but were shocked when the rounds were pushed from her body and the wounds healed.

“What the fuck?” 76 asked, clearly shocked and possibly terrified.

“Hand me my bag, I’ll dress and we can talk somewhere safe.” She chuckled. Jesse gave her a shirt and a pair of sweat pants, she pulled them on and took the men to her home. Jesse was holding her rifle and she ran with her combat boots. Halfway there the men removed their blood covered boots and followed her the rest of the way in their socks. Shadow had to clean the blood form his paws and Bella wiped her feet clean.

When they arrived at the front of the bakery, Bella was glad the lights were off. Alejandra and her mother were asleep now. She wouldn’t have to worry about Alejandra seeing her with 76 and a funny looking cowboy, the young girl would ask so many questions. They would be safe.

“You live here?” 76 growled.

“Second floor. Don’t worry, Alejandra is asleep. You won’t have to worry about her bugging you with questions. She is thankful you saved her though. Plus, she has developed quit the obsession with Overwatch, she’s going to follow in our footsteps one day.” Bella said, guiding them to the back of the building.

“She’s a kid. She shouldn’t want to become us.” 76 muttered.

“We were all kids once. It’s up to use to leave her a world that she can easily fix and help.” Bella said opening her door. She motioned everyone inside, “Alright you two make yourself comfy. I guess you both have questions.”

Jesse was sitting on her couch with Shadow sniffing his boots, Shadow looked excited to have the men over. He always loved Jesse. 76 was staring at her with his pulse rifle still in his hands, he eventually sat at her small table and watched her.

“You’re a werewolf.” Jesse stated, he had his hat on his lap and his metal hand on Shadows head.

“Yeah, I am. Thanks for not shooting me by the way.” Bella laughed.

“How long?” he asked, he seemed excited and interested. Bella could already imagine the jokes he would be saying to her.

“Since I was born. I am considered a pure breed, since the gene runs in my both sides of my family, course it tends to skip a generation or two. From my mom’s side, the last werewolf was my grandfather. He was a direct descendent of a line of European werewolves, their pack came from somewhere in Germany. Apparently, he was an asshole, he vanished after my mom was born. From my dad’s side, the last werewolf was my great grandmother. She was a Mexican werewolf, so she was smaller than my grandfather would have been. She was a good woman, strong and understanding.”

“That was you, the day I lost my arm. You turned and killed everyone.” Jesse stated, he already knew the answer.

“Yes, that was me.”

“Wait, in the marketplace you healed yourself. I remember when we found you that day, you were shot up and covered in blood. We thought you would die, Angela said you should have died. Why didn’t you heal then?” 76, or Jack asked, his voice was gruff and raspier than Bella remembered.

“It’s a full moon tonight. And in case you haven’t noticed I can control my transformations. The closer to the full moon the stronger my powers are and the easier it is to turn. But that day when Jesse lost his arm, it was a new moon. So, I forced myself to turn and used up all my strength, so when it came to heal myself I couldn’t.” Bella explained as she dug through a bag of sweets her Ale had left for her. She gave 76 and Jesse some bread and sat down next to Jesse, “No Shadow, don’t beg.” She said when Shadow moved to her, the dog let out a huff and laid on the floor.

“Who else knows?” 76 asked.

“Jack take that damn thing off you face,” Bella said, Jack let out a growl but removed his visor. His eyes were still bright as she remembered but he had two large scars going over his face, “Better. Now only ones who knew were Angela and Genji. She knew because, well, Angela knows too much, and Genji figured it out because he has the dragon spirit. And now you two.”

“Does silver hurt you?” Jesse asked.

“Yeah, that’s um the one thing that can kill me. Silver can kill or maim,” she said tapping her scared eye and showing a nasty scar on the palm of her hand, “I didn’t die that day Jack because those weren’t silver rounds.”

“So, if you get shot in the head with a non-silver round, you still won’t die?” Jack asked, leaning forward with his blue eyes narrowed.

“Correct. Only thing that will happen is once my body heals itself I’ll wake up with a killer headache. Trust me I know, I’ve attempted it before. But if it’s a silver round, I’ll die. In fact, if I get enough silver in my body it will stop me from transforming and it can force me out of wolf form. When that happens, I can die.” She said looking at both men. They glanced at each other then looked away, they looked like they were deep in thought.

“Did Gabe know?” Jack asked, his voice was soft.

“No, I was planning on showing him but I never got the chance.” Bella sighed, “Are you two alright? That’s something terrifying to see.”

“Bella, you’re not human. I don’t know what to think.” Jack muttered.

“Look, I’m sorry you guys had to see that. I really am.” She said softly.

“I’m more horrified I saw you naked.” Jesse muttered, he pretended to shiver. Bella smacked him in the chest and gave him a dirty look.

“Unlike you two I’m aging slowly. So, I look the same I did a decade ago.” Bella scoffed. Jack narrowed his eyes and her face and nodded while Jesse looked mildly insulted.

“Wait, why aren’t you surprised to see Jack is alive?” Jesse asked.

“When the recall went out he tracked me down and asked me to rejoin. I kindly told him to fuck off, sorry Jackie.” Bella said, Jack just let out a grunt and leaned back in his chair, 

“Any other questions?”

“What’s the deal with Shadow and Ash?” Jesse asked motioning to the dog.

“There’s a native tribe up in Canada. They are one of the strongest and oldest packs in North America, when I first turned I started to wonder around. I ended up in their territory, luckily the pack alpha’s daughter found me. I’m not part of their pack, but their alpha helped me. They gave me Ash, and I got Shadow from them. A wolf or dog at a werewolf’s side helps the werewolf control certain aspects of their personality.”

“Like anger?” Jack asked.

“For some yes. It depends on what your biggest problem is. Anything else?”

“If you bite someone, will they turn?” Jack asked.

“Yes. That’s why, when I turn and attack people, I make sure I kill them. A person that’s bitten, is a very dangerous and often uncontrollable werewolf. They attack anyone and anything they see, so if the werewolf that turned them is gone, the bitten person will go crazy. Even if the one who bite them is around, the bitten werewolf must fight for dominance and show the bitten werewolf who’s boss. Most times, they need to be put down. Turned werewolves usually have a tendency to seek out those who turned them, I don’t know how or why. But I’ve heard this happening.” Bella said, “Alright boys, I gotta shower. I only have one bed, so you two decide where to sleep. Jesse, you should sleep on the couch since Jack is older.” She said heading to her room.

After her shower, she found Jesse asleep on her couch, his hat over his face, with Jack sitting at the table. He was checking his gun, he looked so tired. Shadow was lying next to Jack’s feet chewing on one of his toys.

“Jack, are you ok?” she asked, sitting beside him.

“I’m still reeling from what you did earlier, plus I have other things on my mind. Talon is getting stronger and with Doomfist escaping, they’ve gotten much more confidant.” The old man sighed, Bella could see how much this life had taken out of him. He should be retired and spending the rest of his days in comfort, not continuing this fight.

“I am sorry for earlier. But you were a great Commander, you can lead the new Overwatch to victory. I know you can Jack.” Bella said resting her hand on his arm.

“I wasn’t a good Commander. I allowed a rift to grow between my best friend and me. I was so absorbed with doing what the UN wanted, and doing everything by the books I didn’t see we were being played. Gabe knew, and when he came to warn me, it was too late. He told me that day there were infiltrators in Overwatch, possibly in Blackwatch as well. It was too late.” Jack sighed, the pain on his face was clear.

“I know about them. Gabe mentioned them and I began looking for them, that’s why I wasn’t there that day. I was following a lead. I have been following leads since that day.” Bella said, she held the ring around her neck tighter, “But you were a great man, still are. We need you. We needed you ten years ago. Now, the world is falling apart again. I’ve done work from the shadows for a long time now. I fought against Talon, took out gangs, took out more and more soldiers. But it isn’t enough. Not on my own. Not on our own.”

“Bella,”

“Jack, I’m going to come with you. We can’t keep fighting against the enemy alone, we need to work together. Will you have me?”

“Of course, we’ll have you. You were a great agent, we’ll keep your identity safe too.” Jack said, putting his hand on her arm.

“It doesn’t matter. Legally, Isabella Balcazar is dead, she died in a car crash. I just go by La Loba now,” Jack nodded his head, “Go sleep in my bed Jack, don’t argue with me on this. Go rest. I got to send out some messages, I’ll keep watch.”

“Goodnight Bella.” He said, she could see the fight in his eyes but he knew better than to argue with her.

“Night Jackie.” Bella said, she watched the old man walk into her room. She smiled softly when he fell onto her bed. Bella opened her holopad and sent a message to a friend who kept what she is a secret and she began to pack up her small number of objects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper finds out Bella is still alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. The next few chapters are being worked on but they might take me longer to finish. But enjoy :)

Reaper stepped, or more floated, through Dorado, he always loved and hated this city. He frowned when he remembered the dream he had a few nights ago. It was just a dream, he thought to himself. But even without the dream, this city always brought back memories of her. He remembered her smiling when he told a waiter that she was his beautiful girlfriend, she thought her Spanish was terrible but she could understand a good amount of it. He thought she sounded perfect when she spoke Spanish, but everything she did was perfect. She was perfect, even with her disrespectful attitude and her missing eye. She was perfect. But that was years ago, when he was happy. Now she’s gone and he died long ago.

Reaper’s frown deepened behind his mask when he came across what was left of the men who were sent after Soldier: 76 and that damn ingrate, Jesse McCree. The sight of Talon operatives ripped apart and the smell of the dried blood made him curl his lip, the blood was sticky beneath his boots and the smell was so strong. It reminded him of pennies. The other men who came with him were cleaning up the remains but some of them couldn’t. He noticed several off to the side vomiting and some just couldn’t stand to look at their comrades. He couldn’t blame them, he was used to seeing soldiers blown up and missing limbs. But this… this was different.

One of the men he found was ripped almost in half, while another one slashed beyond recognition. Some were missing arms and legs, while he was sure one was partially eaten. He saw paw and boot prints all throughout the blood. He had no idea what did this, but whatever it was it helped those Overwatch bastards escape. The Talon bosses are going to be upset when they hear this, and he was going to have more work to do. He stopped when he noticed a black bandana on the floor. It looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it.  
He picked it up and frowned, some blood had gotten on the cloth. He flipped it over and almost dropped it when he saw a silver embroidery mark. It was a small wolf head. His heart stopped when he saw it, she put these on all her clothes so no one took hers by accident. No, it couldn’t be her. She was dead. Wasn’t she? Did those dreams really mean something?

“Hey Gabe,” came a voice over his coms.

“What Sombra?” he growled, still starring at the bandanna. He was sure some of the other agents were watching him, but they wouldn’t dare question him. One good thing about being a dead man walking was that many people didn’t dare question him.

“I’m going through the surveillance from the market place last night, and a good amount of it is corrupted. I got footage of 76 and McCree being chased by our agents, but the rest of it is destroyed from there. I got some bits of someone throwing down smoke, but that person is out of view of the cameras. After that I can’t get the footage to work. Either they had someone hack into this and destroy it, or the people who run this stuff are idiots.” She said, almost sounding bored.

“I only know one person who would hack into this stuff for fun, Sombra.” Reaper said, almost like he was accusing Sombra of something.

“I don’t have my fingers in everything jefe,” she said, Reaper knew she was lying but he didn’t press, “Look, I’ll keep trying to get something. Oh, make sure you float over the carnage, I stepped on someone’s body part and I think my shoes are stained. Looks like those poor bastards were put through a shredder. Oh, Akande wants you to call him when you’re done there. He wants to know what happened.”

“I’ll call when I feel like it. Keep me posted.” He growled and shut off his com. Smoke bombs sounded familiar, he remembered her always having them on her waist, those things had gotten him and other agents our of so many different fights. He decided to see if he could find any trace of the bandanna’s owner.

He followed the prints left from last night, there were two sets of boots, a set of bare feet, and prints from a large dog. He had followed these tracks already, so did everyone else, but he must have missed something. He turned into his mist form and followed them, but they stopped in the middle of the road. They could have gone anywhere, into a nearby building or they could have looped back and went somewhere else. Where would she go?

He looked around and smelled the sweet bread he used to love to eat. He remembered how him and the girl would get different types every time, her favorite were always chocolate cupcakes. But she loved chocolate. He liked the breads with caramel. He turned and saw a bakery. A sign on the bakery window read, ‘loft for rent’.

“I bet she would have lived there.” He mumbled. He turned into his smoke form and went behind the bakery. He found an open window in the loft and went into it.

The attack happened last night, she was probably already gone but maybe he could find evidence of her or whoever this person was. The room was barely furnished, but he found an empty bottle of whiskey, clothes with reddish stains that were covered in bleach, and an old dog bed covered in black dog hair. There was a faint smell of cigars lingering near the couch. He looked in the bedroom and found nothing, but he smelled the air and smelled a familiar lavender soap. In the bathroom, he noticed blood was in the shower and he saw bloody boots prints. It must be her. Who else would it be?

The door opened and he heard a woman and a girl enter. He turned into his smoke form and hide in the shadows and listened to their conversation.

“Mama, did she say why she had to leave?” the young girl asked.

“No hija. She paid the rent, a little more than she should have and she left. But she did leave with that handsome vaquero.”

Handsome isn’t what Reaper would use to describe McCree, course he did remember many of the other agents falling over for the young man, the way he spoke made many of his fellow agent’s stumble. Reaper remembered how McCree tried to flirt with Bella when they first met, she laughed at him and called him a silly boy. Reaper remembered laughing at the surprised look on McCree’s face. Damn ingrate.

“Bella never mentioned a boyfriend to me,” the younger girl pouted, “But I hope she’s happy. I’m gonna miss her wolfdog Shadow, he was funny.”

“She was a good tenant, and she did look out for you. I know she had something to do with Los Muertos leaving us alone. But, I think she always wanted a family, or she had siblings. I hope where ever she goes she finds happiness. She always seemed so sad and empty.”

“She did want a family, but she lost her fiancé, he was in Overwatch. She didn’t say what happened to him, just that he was a great man. She showed me his dogs tags once.” The young girl said, there was a hint of sadness in her young voice.

“I know she did mercenary work.” The mother said.

“I think she worked for Overwatch mama, she told me about Commander Morrison and how the media made Commander Reyes out to be a bad man. She told me they were set up and he wasn’t a bad man. She told me they were set up. And she agreed with me that the vigilante 76 was a hero. I bet she is a hero.” The girl said excitedly.

“Come on hija, let’s go. I wanted to make sure I grabbed the key she left on the counter.” The mother said. After that the door closed and locked, leaving Reaper alone.

He re-materialized in the bedroom and sat on the bed and removed his mask. She was alive. But he was told she was dead. Drove a car in a light pole at one hundred miles per hour, a fire started and she didn’t get out in time. But that woman and girl knew her by her name, the girl knew Shadow too. She did have a fiancé who died and she knew almost everything about Morrison. Plus, he only knew one person who marked their bandannas and had a black wolfdog. It was her. He held the bandanna tightly in his clawed gloves and sighed. Those damn dreams did mean something.

“Fuck, this throws my plans off.” He growled standing up. With her alive, she would no doubt find out about him. She always found out about things she shouldn’t know, it was one of the reasons she was brought to Overwatch in the first place, it was the reason he brought her to Blackwatch, “I could avoid her, and act like I don’t know she’s alive or even recognize her. I can’t do that. Not to her. Fuck.”

Reaper knew what he had to do. He had to find her and tell her his plans, but he had to make sure to do so no one found them and caught on to his plans. He was already thinking of ways to contact her and meet her while he slipped back out the window, leaving the loft empty once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that.


End file.
